


We Wish You A Merry-Shut Up!

by Polaris676 (orphan_account)



Category: Avengers, Young Avengers
Genre: Christmas story in August, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 06:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11708799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Polaris676
Summary: Skarlet hates Christmas...like really hates Christmas, James sets out to change this and meet the end of his girlfriends sais





	We Wish You A Merry-Shut Up!

She never understood it. She didn't see the importance of the holiday. Not now, not before, but she will soon. James is making sure of that. 

"Merry Christmas everyone!" Janes shouted excited. "I'm Jewish" Billy said instantly. 

James nodded, remembering that bit of info. "Right, right. Happy... Hanukkah?" Billy gave a thumbs up. 

Tommy laughs beside him, currently pausing with wrapping ribbon around Eli's arms. "Good job, James." 

Skarlet walked in and saw all the decorations and said" Let me guess...it's Christmas"

"Skar, you guessed it!", Tommy giggled.  
Kate laughed. "You're right though." "I hate Christmas" Skarlet scowled. 

James gasped, horrified. "W-why?!" "It's stupid!" Heartbroken, the redhead boy pouted. "Skarlet, you have betrayed my love!"

"You already tortured me with Valentines Day!" "She's got a point.", Eli pointed out, arms still encased with ribbons.

"Eli, do you need help out of those ribbons?"  
"Please."  
"Anyways...", James started. "Skarlet, we're getting you in the Christmas spirit!"  
"No we! You!"

"I am not celebrating Christmas" "Lost cause.", Billy voiced, magically unwrapping the ribbon off Eli. "Hard time to persuade her."

Skarlet nodded. "Exactly, I made up my mind. Christmas is a no-go for me." "But-"

"No, James!" And with that, Skarlet walked away. "You're gonna try and convince her to celebrate?"

James nodded. "Uh yeah." "And if she kills you?" James thought about it. "Right. I'll just ease it on her." 

"Remember James, this the same girl who thought bombing a HYDRA base was funny" 

"But it was.", Teddy piped up, walking into the room.  
"Teddy, you're not helping, love.", Billy voiced, kissing his cheek.  
James crossed his arms. "Yeah... It seems like a lost cause."

"But no matter what we say to convince you to not bother Skarlet you're still gonna do It.", Eli voiced.  
"Yup! Comes with being a boyfriend!"

Eli said "I have to...beg Tony for money so I can buy you guys gifts" "He's probably gonna give us upgrades to our uniforms."

"I already have Teddy's gift ready" "Of course, you do, Billy. It involves nudity."  
"Tommy!" "No it does not!"

The speedster placed his hands up in surrender. "Sorry, sorry." "Tommy you're weird" 

"No, I'm awesome." "And insane" Tommy was going to retort, but thought about it. "Right. But James is insane for still plotting to get his killer girlfriend in the holiday spirit." 

"Bets on how long Skarlet goes without killing him?" Eli shook his head. "Nope. Not joining this time. I don't want another lecture."

"I say 20 minutes" "Give it ten. I saw Uncle Sam put up mistletoe earlier, so is definitely going to use it to his advantage.", Teddy chuckled.

"James! Back off!", came a shout from the other room. Kate sighed. "He won't learn."

James ran back in the room, pouting and arms crossed. "She's being unfair." "She'll come around."  
"No, I won't!"  
The others exchanged looks from Skarlet's sudden shout, deciding not to question or comment it.

"James you should maybe back off a bit" The redhead boy sighed. "Alright. I'll leave my girl alone. This is tiring anyways."

Skarlet teleported to him and kissed his cheek. James' eyes widened at the sudden affection, but he smiled. "Hey again, Skarlet."

"James has given up trying to convince you.", Tommy bluntly stated. "Poor you, love.", Skarlet cooed, hugging her boyfriend.

"Skarlet, you sure you don't want to get into the spirit? Think of all the times you and James could cuddle next to the fire drinking cocoa!", Kate tried. 

"I will kill you" Kate eeped, taking to using Eli as a shield. He moved her behind Tommy who shot him a look.

"What? America isn't here." "So I got to be a shield?" "Yes.", every one else answered.

"For the last time guys, I'm not celebrating Christmas" "But-" "No!" 

"Oh... Alright, I give up. No presents, no cuddles, no special sweaters. I give up. My girlfriend is Scrooge.", James voiced defeatedly, pulling from Skarlet and walking off.

"What's a Scrooge?" "Basically someone who doesn't like Christmas. It comes from a guy named Scrooge."

"Hm. Well, I better go stop James from doing anything stupid." The assassin followed her boyfriend, finding him in the kitchen drinking hit cocoa. "James.", she called, catching his attention.

"What's up?" She got closer, looking up before smirking. She leaned closer, satisfied by the blush her boyfriend got. "Nothing much."

James scooted back. "Skarlet, whatever you're planning, no. I gave up, so you give up." 

"I don't wanna hurt you" "Hurt me? Skarlet, what are you planning?"

"Nothing" James slid off his stool. "Okay." Skarlet got closer, snaking her arms around his neck.

"I'm kinda scared" Skarlet's grin got bigger. "You should be." "Oh god" 

Skarlet nuzzled his nose before kissing him deeply. The kiss, he easily fell into it, but it ended too fast for him. "Skar..."  
"Mistletoe."

Skarlet pointed up, turning James' gaze to the mistletoe hanging up above them. The boy blushed, cursing Sam in his head.

"Skarlet... I thought you hated Christmas."  
"That doesn't mean I can't kiss you under the mistletoe."

James smiled. "I think I can work with that." "Hey, we should totally get Kate under the mistletoe with someone."

"Tommy? America?" "Tough decision. How about America then Tommy? See which one she likes more."

"Let's do it!"  
The couple headed out to find the others.

Billy and Teddy were shamelessly making out. "Don't need a mistletoe for those two.", America teased, walking in before taking a seat between Eli and Kate. 

Skarlet smirked, seeing the alien princess was under a mistletoe. Since Eli wasn't sitting so close, he was safe. But... Kate...  
"Hey, you two should look up."

America smirked, pulling Kate close who blushed.  
"Don't you dare, America!"  
"Too late!"


End file.
